


Ad ognuno il suo

by apollo41



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But there are actually little spoiler to the movie, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Steve, Tony Flirts, croissant - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill scritto durante la challenge “Sette giorni e tanti prompt” di Torre di Carta.<br/>Prompt: 20 dolci, n°8. Croissant <br/>“Perfino io so che i suoi preferiti sono quelli al cioccolato, Cap. Ammettilo, vuoi solo che Nat smetta di accusarti di fare preferenze.[...] Non preoccuparti Steve, ad ognuno il suo. Anch'io ho un preferito che mi piace viziare.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad ognuno il suo

**Author's Note:**

> Fill scritto durante la challenge “Sette giorni e tanti prompt” di Torre di Carta (http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58878155).

**_Ad ognuno il suo_**  
 

Prompt: _20 dolci, n°_ _8\. Croissant  
_

Tony sbuffò fissando annoiato il tritarifiuti, per l'ennesima volta intasato dai fondi del caffè. Nonostante lo avesse ripetuto più e più volte a tutto il team, sembrava proprio che il concetto non avesse attecchito nel cervello del misterioso colpevole. Il che rendeva l'inizio della giornata del genio ancora peggiore.

Era finito il caffè, chi lo aveva preparato in precedenza non lo aveva avvertito e aveva anche gettato i fondi nel tritarifiuti, ma soprattutto, non c'era l'ombra di qualcosa già pronto per la colazione in nessuno degli armadietti della cucina e lui moriva di fame. E cucinare era fuori questione.

Tony si chiese di preciso come sopravvivesse il resto del team senza di lui che si occupava di riempire la dispensa. La risposta gli arrivò sotto forma del leggero ding dell'ascensore e del profumo fragrante dei croissant ancora caldi dell'unica pasticceria decente a poche miglia di distanza dalla sede degli Avengers, che riempì immediatamente l'ampia stanza.

“Dovevo immaginare che fossi tu a impedire che in questo posto si saltasse il pasto più importante della giornata.” esclamò sorridendo a Steve, che già stava mangiando un croissant mentre usciva dall'ascensore.

“Sono i preferiti di Wanda. Volevo risollevarle un po' il morale.” rispose solo il Capitano poggiando i due sacchetti di carta che teneva in mano sull'isola, prima di accomodarsi su uno degli sgabelli.

“Ma qui ce ne sono comunque abbastanza per soddisfare la fame di Thor.” aggiunse Tony pescando a caso, gemendo poi soddisfatto al gusto dolce della crema al limone.

“Non sapevo che gusto le piacesse. Vision non lo ha specificato.” provò a mentire Steve. Tony lo fissò con uno sguardo conciso sporgendosi verso di lui, gli avambracci poggiati sulla superficie fredda dell'isola.

“Perfino io so che i suoi preferiti sono quelli al cioccolato, Cap. Ammettilo, vuoi solo che Nat smetta di accusarti di fare preferenze.”

Steve arrossì appena, sbuffando prima di occupare la bocca con un altro cornetto, pescato dall'altro sacchetto, quello in cui Tony sapeva c'erano i croissant salati, i preferiti di Rogers. Tony sorrise e seguì il suo esempio, gemendo di nuovo al sapore intenso del bacon e del formaggio.

“Non preoccuparti Steve, ad ognuno il suo. Anch'io ho un preferito che mi piace viziare.” Aggiunse solo facendogli un occhiolino, prima di avviarsi di nuovo al laboratorio. Forse c'era ancora del caffè da qualche parte tra le scorte di the di Bruce che aveva salvato dal laboratorio della Stark Tower.


End file.
